


Remények

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by SGA, S5x11 Lost Tribe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remények

Remények

\- Repültem már olyan madarakkal, amikkel sokkal nehezebb volt ennél elbírni.  
Hát igen, ez Sheppard… - gondolom magamban vigyorogva, Larrin is ezt mondta.   
\- Csodálom, hogy Larrin nem mondta…  
Ó, dehogynem mondta… de ezt még véletlenül se árulom el, mert a lelkemre kötötte, ne tegyem.  
\- Larrin sosem hozott szóba a mai nap előtt. – megpróbálok hangomba közömbösséget csempészni.  
\- Tényleg? Sohasem? – kérdezi csalódottan. Ezek szerint mély benyomást tett rá. Szerintem összeillenének, bár ha ez a két erős jellem összetalálkozik, lehet, ott kő kövön nem maradna. De legalább nem lennének egyedül. Mert a vezetés, akármekkora csoportról is van szó, magányos dolog.


End file.
